


SHIELDS

by afterd_rk



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterd_rk/pseuds/afterd_rk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one hand, the rich heir of a well-known family. On the other, his new bodyguard. They hate each other, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this story around one year ago, then I took it down because I wasn't satisfied with it. Recently I decided to give it another chance and I started re-editing it. It still won't be fitting my current style, as in one year I noticed that my writing developed a lot. But I still tried to make it more enjoyable than before.  
> For those who had read the first version, thank you for your support. For those who only read it now, I hope you enjoy!

 

** **

 

 

**SHIELDS**

 

 

 

 

“This is Mister Song Minho and he will take care of your personal security from now on”

 

Taehyun eyed the man in front of him with skepticism. He was the typical bodyguard his father would hire: tall, imposing, a serious expression plastered on his face. He had caramel skin and thick eyebrows that gave him a scary look.

 

He crossed his arms. “Great, you basically want me to be a loner for the rest of my life,” he nodded at the man in suit. “Look at him, no one would ever want to get near me with this human wardrobe at my back!” He took a closer look at this  _Song Minho_ . “You must have had a really sad childhood to grow up with that kind of expression on your face, mh? Don't worry, I totally understand you.” He glanced at his father with accusing eyes.

 

The old man was used to Taehyun's dramas by now. “That's exactly why I hired him, to keep people away from you.”

 

Taehyun shot a death glare to his new bodyguard. “Leave us alone.”

 

Song Minho looked at the boy's father for confirmation. Taehyun grinned and snapped his fingers in his face. “Hey Wardrobe, you're my personal bodyguard, not my father's. Do as I say.”

 

The man quickly bowed and left the room. Taehyun waited until the door was closed before turning to face his father. “What happened to the last bodyguard?”

 

“I think you know very well what happened to him.”

 

“Why did you fire him? I was getting used to his stupid face.”

 

His father didn't look pleased. “Indeed, he was so stupid I had to spend a million won to make those pics of you wasted at that party disappear. If he were a good bodyguard it wouldn't have happened,” he sighed. “And if you were a good son, you wouldn't bring so much shame upon our clan with your childish behavior. You're twenty now, Taehyun. One day, you'll be taking over this clan and you'll be controlling-”

 

“...half of Seoul's criminals, I know.”

 

The old man's expression got colder. “We're not criminals. We keep the balance in this chaotic country.”

 

“We're _mafia_ , father. I love our family and most of all I love our money,” he grinned. “But don't sugar-coat it too much. I'm not a child anymore, I know what we do.”

 

“Then you should know we do it for a reason. This clan was born hundreds of years ago, and you're my only heir. Your safety comes before anything else for me,” Taehyun noticed a glimpse of worry in his eyes and a crooked smile spread on his lips. He honestly didn't know if his father cared so much about him because he loved him or just because he needed a rightful

heir to the family business.

 

He had stopped asking himself that question a long time before. He just shrugged, “Whatever, that wardrobe is going to fail like all the other bodyguards, so who cares,” he took his bag without waiting for his father's answer and walked out of the door.

 

Song Minho was standing right outside of the room, waiting for him. Taehyun rolled his eyes.

 

“Okay listen,” he stood before him and pointed one finger to his chest. He looked almost tiny in comparison with his guard, but not the least intimidated by him. “Don't stand too close to me. I need to breathe and I don't want people to understand you're a bodyguard. Don't look too constipated if you can. You're scary,” he made a face and stepped back. “And now get my car, we're going shopping,” he faked an angelic smile, threw his car keys at him and turned on his heels.

 

The bodyguard's face didn't show any kind of emotion in response to those words. He just took the keys and followed suit.

 

 

 

* *

 

 

 

“Give me the red one back!”

 

Minho sighed and tried to find the red tee among the mountain of clothes he had in his arms. Taehyun was waving his hand from behind the curtain of the changing room pretty impatiently, though that was already the fifth shop of that shopping afternoon. Minho thought about the car already full of bags from all the most expensive places downtown and wondered why did that kid need so many clothes and bags and shoes.

 

He accepted the job purely out of need for money and he was aware of what kind of family Taehyun was from. His father had been part of the clan as well and Minho was raised in that world. He had been away for many years, first for his enlistment and then for some other businesses. Once he was back in Seoul he found himself with very little money and no plans for the immediate future. He needed a job, and being the bodyguard of a spoiled heir surely wasn't among his options.

 

Truth be told, he was way too qualified for the task, and Taehyun's father knew it, that's why he didn't even consider the other candidates and gave Minho the job right away. But it was temporary, he was just waiting for something that would better suit his abilities. It didn't mean he wasn't going to do his job properly, of course. Not only Minho wasn't the type of person to do anything like that, but he also knew too well that if something ever happened to Nam Taehyun he was a dead man. The clan wasn't known for being forgiving.

 

“Here's the red one,” he said, but Taehyun refused it and stepped out of the cabin fully clothed.

 

“I changed my mind,” he stated. “Dolce&Gabbana had better stuff. Let's go back there!” he threw another bunch of clothes on Minho and walked away.

 

Minho rolled his eyes and left the clothes in the arms of a shop assistant who didn't look really pleased. He couldn't blame her: Taehyun had spent an hour bothering everyone in the shop to find what he wanted and in the end he wasn't going to buy anything. He apologized to the woman and caught up with him at the entrance.

 

Taehyun gave him the once-over. “Well?” He asked in his superior way.

 

Minho raised an eyebrow, confused. Taehyun smiled his ironic smile. “Where are my clothes?”

 

Minho blinked. “I thought you didn't want them?”

 

Taehyun rolled his eyes. “Of course I want them. Where are they?”

 

“I think the shop assistant put them away...”

 

“Then go and take them back, what are you waiting for?” Taehyun looked at him closely. “Is there any trace of brain behind those eagles you call eyebrows?” He asked, a questioning look on his face.

 

Mino took a deep breath, forcing a smile. “I'll be right back,” he turned on his heels before he could strangle that little spoiled brat.

 

Taehyun grinned. “Moron,” he murmured, before nonchalantly looking around and making his way out of the shop. It had been so easy, and his father still bragged about how good that Song Minho was. He was just an idiot like all his previous guards.

 

Taehyun walked down the road and stretched one hand out to call a taxi. He was going to stay at a friend's for a while, just to make his father angry. That Minho guy would have to personally explain how he had lost the boss's son. He smirked evilly at the thought.

 

“Taxi!” he called out, but the traffic was too intense and no one was paying attention to the sidewalk. He snorted, walking down another block while continuously waving his hand out.

 

Finally, a vehicle stopped beside him, but it wasn't a taxi. Taehyun's eyes went wide: he knew that black car very well.

 

The black window lowered, showing Minho's stern profile. “Get on,” he said, looking at the road ahead.

 

Taehyun crossed his arms, feeling frustrated and embarrassed at the same time. He got on the front seat near the bodyguard and looked at him for a while. “Don't think you're cool now, I told you to get my clothes back. It was a direct order from your employer.”

 

Minho was focused on the intense traffic and just pointed his thumb to the backseat. Taehyun turned around and saw a new shopping bag among all the others: it had the name of the last boutique they visited printed in black letters on the paper. Taehyun was shocked.

 

“How the hell did you pay–” Minho cut him off by throwing a wallet on his lap. Taehyun realized it was his wallet. He checked into his handbag to confirm it was not there.

 

“...You stole my wallet,” he was scandalized. “What the hell? I'm _so_ going to tell this to my father, you'll be fired right away!”

 

“You're not,” Minho said, not the least worried. “Because then you'd have to say you were trying to escape and you can't afford to do that.”

 

Taehyun knew the man was right. He sank into the leather seat, arms crossed like a sulking teenager. He looked outside of the window, his eyebrows furrowed so low they almost touched.

 

“You're seriously so annoying.”

 

Minho just grinned. Taehyun caught that and rolled his eyes.

 

The ride home – where the man was surely bringing him – was going to be so long with all that traffic and Taehyun wasn't the type to stay still. He kept silent for a while, then turned around and looked at the bodyguard. He stared at him until he spotted a mobile phone peaking from his pocket. He grinned and grabbed it with a quick movement.

 

Minho just turned his gaze for a brief moment. “What are you doing?”

 

“Relax, I don't care who you fuck,” Taehyun shrugged, opening the camera.

 

Minho wasn't sure what the kid meant and decided it was best to just ignore him and focus on the road.

 

Taehyun opened Minho's phone book, saved the bodyguard's number on his mobile, his number on the bodyguard's one with a sober 'my handsome employer' and then proceeded to snap a selfie to add to the brand new contact. That was when Mino took the phone away from him with a _the hell are you doing?_ which was a pretty fitting thing to say since Hell only knew what could happen if Taehyun's father found out Minho had pictures of his son on his mobile phone.

 

“I only saved my number, relax,” Taehyun looked bored. “You're my bodyguard right? You'll need it.”

 

“And why did you snap a picture of yourself?”

 

The young heir rolled his eyes. “You're so old-fashioned, seriously. Everyone does that nowadays! So that, every time I'll call you, you'll see my pretty face,” Taehyun concluded with a flirty grin, taking out his own phone again. “Look!” he dialed Mino's number.

 

Since the traffic light was red, Minho checked the screen, where a pic of Taehyun doing a duck face and a peace sign appeared as soon as the phone started ringing. He rolled his eyes and hung up without answering.

 

The job was way harder than he had previously thought.

 

 

 

* *

 

 

 

“How was this first day?” the boss asked while they were all gathered in the big, luxurious studio.

 

Taehyun wasn't amused. “Boring. He hasn't left me for a second, I couldn't even breathe!” He complained, arms crossed and death glares to his bodyguard.

 

Minho avoided his stare, looking straight at the boss's face. “Nothing suspicious happened. I checked the whereabouts of every place we've been in. He was safe.”

 

The old man slowly nodded. “That's exactly why I hired you. And that's why I'm asking you to be extra-careful for your next task,” the boss had a little smirk on his lips. “Next Saturday you'll have to escort Taehyun to a party and be sure no one takes any pic of him or tries to drag him away. I need him to be safe and, if possible, sober,” he glanced at Taehyun, whose face resembled that of a fish: wide eyes and open mouth.

 

“What? No way– the _party_? You know it's Seunghoon's birthday party! You know how important this is to me! I don't want to spend the evening with this... _streetlamp_ around me all the time!”

 

Mino raised an eyebrow. From wardrobe to streetlamp? Was it a promotion or the other way around?

 

Taehyun's father looked at him with cold eyes. “If you were the son this family needs, you wouldn't need this much security. But you clearly don't know how to behave and I honestly don't know what to do with you anymore, Taehyun.”

 

Taehyun clenched his fists and looked away, a pained expression on his face. Minho felt like he wasn't supposed to be there, and indeed he wished he wasn't. It was clearly a private matter and he didn't understand why Taehyun's father was discussing it in front of him. Taehyun looked hurt and embarrassed, he could tell by his face. For the first time, he felt a rush of sympathy for the kid.

 

He cleared his throat, “Sir,” he said. “I'd like to discuss plans for Saturday night security with the young master. I need to know the place and other details to make sure he will be safe. May we dismiss ourselves?”

 

The boss just nodded before giving them his back to pour himself some whiskey.

 

Minho waited for Taehyun to walk out of the room, then followed after him.

 

“What was that?” the boy asked as soon as the door was closed. “I'm not going to discuss anything about Saturday with you, I don't even want you there,” he was still visibly upset and was trying way too hard to avoid Minho's gaze.

 

Minho smiled. “I know,” he said, almost softly. “I just thought you needed to get out of there.”

 

Taehyun's head shot up at those words. He didn't expect Minho to care. He tucked some hair behind his ear and crossed his arms, even more embarrassed. “W-well I didn't need your help,” he spat. “And by the way that excuse was so lame.”

 

Unexpectedly, Minho started laughing. Taehyun looked at him with wide eyes. It was the first time he saw the bodyguard smiling and he had to admit he had a beautiful white smile that was also contagious. He tried hard not to smile back.

 

“It was the first thing that came to my mind. I'm sorry,” Minho smiled again and for a moment he looked like he was going to pat Taehyun or something, but he restrained himself. “I'm going to get all the bags from the car,” he coughed, trying to get away from the awkward situation. They weren't allies, nor friends.

 

“You're totally unprofessional,” Taehyun said, like he was reading his thoughts. Then, he grinned. “But I guess I'll need help to set all my new clothes.”

 

Minho rolled his eyes. “As you wish, _young master._ ”

 

Taehyun felt a small shiver at the way Minho pronounced the two last words, but he blamed the cold weather as he watched the wide shoulders of his bodyguard get away.

 

 

 

* *

 

 

 

“Are you for real?” Taehyun asked later that night, hands on his waist and one eyebrow raised.

 

Minho blinked, confused. “Didn't all your bodyguards sleep in the room next to yours?”

 

“Uhm, _no_?” Taehyun had his bitchy voice again, the voice that made Minho want to roll his eyes without even listening to the words first. “Are you kidding me? They had their own room in their own section of the mansion. I mean, are you aware this is my home? What could possibly happen here?”

 

Minho just shrugged. “Seems like your father changed his mind this time. He thinks you need better security, so I'll be sleeping in the next room. Goodnight,” he smiled, knowing how much that news would piss the young heir.

 

Taehyun slammed the door in his face and started pacing the room back and forth, letting out frustrated sighs. Of course his father would do something like that. He knew perfectly Taehyun would sneak out of the mansion at night, but it was way too hard to do it with that guard sleeping in the next room.

 

From what he could see, Minho was way more skilled than his previous personal bodyguards, something that he didn't like at all. He didn't believe his life was in danger like his father said. They were one of the biggest clans in Seoul but he was just a boy – who would have any interest in him? It was so frustrating to have a guard around all the time. He felt babysat, and it was probably what his father really wanted.

 

He started preparing to go to bed, ruminating on that new annoying situation. He wasn't going to stay still and be the perfect son his father expected him to be. He wasn't just a pawn his father could move for his own interests without asking for his opinion.

 

Taehyun crossed his arms and looked at the door, one eyebrow raised.

 

“You expect troubles? You'll have troubles.”

 

 

 

* *

 

 

 

 

The morning after, when Taehyun walked out of his bedroom, Minho was just walking out of his room as well. The difference was in their outfits: the bodyguard was already perfectly dressed up in his usual black suit, while Taehyun was still in his pajamas.

 

“Seriously, are you stalking me?” was the first thing Taehyun said to the guard.

 

“Good morning,” Minho replied, fixing the cuffs of his shirt with nonchalance.

 

“You have cameras in my room, don't you?” Taehyun went on, one eye still closed. “This is unacceptable, I will tell my father about–”

 

“I think breakfast is ready,” Minho ignored him. “You father is already there. You should hurry up,” he turned to Taehyun and smiled. “So you can finally tell him about all your complaints.”

 

All Minho could hear next was the sound of Taehyun's slippers down the stairs covering the sound of his angry mumbling, and he enjoyed it really much as he followed suit.

 

The dining room was the size of two average classrooms, the table was set in the middle and covered almost the whole width of said room. Taehyun's father was sitting at the edge of it and was reading a newspaper as he drank his coffee.

 

“Nice pillow marks by the way,” Minho whispered in Taehyun's ear before letting him join his father for breakfast.

 

The bodyguard lined up against the wall, standing with his back straight as the rule wanted. He was supposed to be there for his protégé at all times, even when he was with friends and family.

 

Taehyun just snorted at him and sat at the other edge of the table, where one of the housemaid had settled his breakfast. Minho saw him glancing at the other end of the table, where his father was. There were around seven meters of wood between them, and there was no one else at the table. Even Minho could tell it was lonely.

 

Taehyun had bed hair and the face of someone who had been thrown out of a peaceful sleep. He looked at the dishes in front of him and attempted a smile.

 

“French breakfast,” he noticed, looking up to see if his father was looking at him. He wasn't. “Where's mom?”

 

The old man flipped the pages of his newspaper. Taehyun couldn't see his face from there.

 

“She's abroad.”

 

“Where this time? Paris? Rome?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

“Where is she coming back?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

Taehyun nibbled his toast slowly. He chewed on it for a while in silence, and Minho could practically see his brain working under that messy hair.

 

At last, he swallowed and spoke up again.

 

“Why didn't we go with her?”

 

Taehyun's father didn't seem to hear that at first. He kept reading his newspaper for a while.

 

“I'm busy,” he said eventually.

 

Taehyun leaned back against his chair. “You're always busy. I'm just saying we could take a break sometim–”

 

“I work, Taehyun,” the man finally put the newspaper down. His cold eyes pierced right through the boy. “You have no idea what it means to be the head of the clan, you're just good at spending our money, so I don't expect you to understand.”

 

A moment later, his father got up and left, leaving Taehyun alone with his breakfast. Minho noticed how his eyes were never leaving his plate and he knew Taehyun was trying to keep his emotions under control.

 

“Fucking bastard,” he heard him whispering. “That's why mom never wants to stay in this house for more than two days.”

 

He took his cup with shaking hands and sipped slowly from it. He looked totally upset and Minho looked at the housemaid standing beside the door on the other side of the room. Surprisingly, she was totally unaffected by the scene.

 

Minho realized that was something that happened on a daily basis. Taehyun's parents were clearly too busy to take care of him, and his father didn't miss any chance to remind him how disappointed he was in his son. The family environment clearly wasn't a healthy one.

 

“What are you staring at?”

 

Taehyun was looking at him now, his eyes red but his expression still as fierce as always. Minho felt some kind of pity for the boy.

 

“Finish your breakfast, you're going to be late for classes.”

 

“You're not my mother,” he spat, smiling soon after. “...actually, she never told me anything like that. I don't think she ever cared.”

 

Minho didn't know how to reply to that, and he probably wasn't supposed to. Taehyun didn't have the sparkling life he had imagined – it was way harder than it looked from the outside and Minho felt like wanting to be kind to him, for once, but Taehyun surprised him.

 

“You should eat with me,” he said, nodding at the chair beside him. “I bet you didn't even have breakfast. Maybe you even slept in that suit.” He grinned.

 

Minho knew Taehyun just wanted some company, but the rules prevented him from accepting the offer. He couldn't sit at the same table with his employer, if Taehyun's father saw him he would be fired right away.

 

“We should get going,” he just said, trying to ignore the disappointment on Taehyun's face.

 

“I got it,” he pushed his breakfast away and got up with a deep sigh, walking over to Minho and fixing his tie even if there was absolutely no need for it. “Try to loosen up sometimes, you look like someone with a pole up their ass.” He smirked and walked past him.

 

“Nice pajamas,” was all Minho said in return.

 

Taehyun looked down and noticed he wore the pajamas his grandmother had gifted him for his birthday. It was light blue and had small bunnies all over the fabric. He secretly liked it, but he pretended to wear it just to make his grandmother happy and he usually never showed himself to anyone while wearing it.

 

He realized with horror that he had worn that thing for the whole time in front of the bodyguard.

 

Taehyun turned around, trying to cover the bunnies with his arms crossed, and stared at Minho with squinting eyes. “I am _so_ going to get you fired.”

 

Minho grinned.

 

 

 

 

 

* *

 

 

 

 

 

Taehyun caught up with Jinwoo in the college yard, patting his back enthusiastically.

 

“Are you coming to Seunghoon's party?”

 

“Is there anyone in this campus who's not?” Jinwoo replied.

 

They both laughed and proceeded to update each other about the latest rumors in the faculty while they reached the gate. It was the most exclusive private college in Seoul and with rich people came rich gossip.

 

Once there, Jinwoo stopped in his tracks abruptly. “Oh my gosh.”

 

Taehyun stopped a few steps ahead and turned around. “What's wrong?”

 

Jinwoo grabbed Taehyun's arm and dragged him back beside him. “Don't look. There's a super hot guy at the gate and I think he's looking at us,” he was out of breath.

 

Taehyun had never seen Jinwoo so excited, so of course it affected him as well. “Are you serious? How is he?”

 

Jinwoo was almost drooling. “Oh god, he's so tall and I think he has the broadest shoulders I've ever seen. Damn, he's hot. Too hot. I need to know his name!”

 

Taehyun couldn't resist anymore and he turned around. The guy Jinwoo was fanboying over was a young man in a suit, black hair and piercing stare.

 

Taehyun's face was priceless when he realized that was his bodyguard. He snorted and gave a little push to Jinwoo in disappointment.

 

“What? What's wrong? Do you know him?” Jinwoo was all wide-eyed and jaw dropping. “Please introduce him to me, I beg you.”

 

“Shut up,” Taehyun rolled his eyes and walked to Minho under Jinwoo's shocked stare. The man was leaning against the side of the black SUV, but he pushed himself away when Taehyun approached.

 

“Had a nice day?” He asked politely, opening the door for Taehyun.

 

Taehyun raised an eyebrow. “Are you a bodyguard or a babysitter?”

 

Minho didn't lose his smile. “I guess that depends from you.”

 

Taehyun blushed from embarrassment and shoved his bag inside the car before getting in. He crossed his arms as Minho closed the door with a grin.

 

“We're going home,” the guard announced before turning around the car and taking his place on the driver seat.

 

Taehyun still had his arms crossed and he took a deep breath. “I want to drop by the library and borrow some books.”

 

Minho shook his head. “We're heading straight to the mansion. Your father wants to meet you for lunch.”

 

Taehyun looked alarmed all of a sudden. “And why is that?”

 

“You'll have to ask him yourself.”

 

The young heir sighed. “Whose side are you on, seriously,” he murmured, looking out of the window.

 

Minho started the car without a word.

 

“LUCKY BITCH!” came Jinwoo's voice as they were driving away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* *

 

 

 

Minho woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of his mobile phone ringing on the bedside table. He looked at the screen, eyes half-closed, and recognized that duck face right away.

 

He was fully awake in less than a second. “Taehyun?” He forgot all formalities.

 

He hoped nothing was wrong with the boy. To Minho, it looked like Taehyun already had a rough day. His father had been complaining about him for the whole time during lunch. Taehyun had kept his head low and barely managed to speak a word in his defense. Minho had the feeling the boy was on the verge of tears by the time his father left. Minho wished he didn't have to witness those scenes every day.

 

The boy's voice was low and shaken on the line. _“T-there's someone in my room... I'm s-scared... please help me Minho...”_

 

By the time Taehyun hung up, Minho was already out of the door, a gun in his free hand, wearing only a pair of black sweatpants and the bags under his eyes.

 

He could hear whimpers from inside Taehyun's room and he knew he couldn't allow himself to waste time. He didn't even have enough to formulate a rational explanation for how those criminals got into Taehyun's room, but he knew from the beginning something like that could happen so it didn't surprise him that much.

 

He kicked the door open and pointed the loaded gun in front of him. He was sweating because of the adrenalin running through his veins.

 

He was welcomed by an empty room and a loud laughter.

 

Taehyun was rolling around in his bed, laughing like crazy with the phone still in his hands. “Oh my god, look at you! Your face is priceless!”

 

It took Minho just a moment to understand he had fallen victim to Taehyun's prank. He lowered and secured his gun, slipping it inside the waistband of his sweatpants. He looked around one more time without knowing why, before focusing on the young heir. “What does this mean?”

 

Taehyun was looking at his nails. “I was bored,” he chirped. “And since my father wanted you stuck to my ass so much I thought I could give you a rush of adrenalin? I mean, nothing will ever happen as long as I'm at home, so I thought this was the only way to make your staying in the next room worthy,” he explained it like he was making Minho a favor.

 

Taehyun wasn't going to admit it, but he was just stressed out. The lunch with his father had been definitely far from pleasant. His old man was always complaining about Taehyun's lack of interest for the family business, and blaming him for his weakness. He knew how much Taehyun hated being guarded and he used that against him every single time. The only way he knew to get rid of those burdening feelings was to pour them out on his annoying bodyguard.

 

He scanned Minho with his eyes. He had to admit that Jinwoo was right. Minho was handsome, all exposed dark skin and defined abs. It didn't matter he was at least five or six years older than him, Taehyun liked mature men. Now that he had accomplished his prank, his mind was taking another path.

 

“...Would you like to join me in bed since you're here?” He licked his lips in a flirty way. He was used to have everything and everyone he liked and he didn't have any shame in doing so.

 

Minho pinched the bridge of his nose. That kid really was too much. He couldn't take it in.

 

Taehyun realized his guard was too silent and his smile disappeared. He sighed, “Come on, it was just a joke–”

 

“I understand,” Minho cut him off. “I understand that this whole situation sounds like a game to you. You feel safe, you think nothing bad would ever happen. But have you ever stopped and asked yourself why? Maybe you like to pretend you're not, but you're actually the only son of the boss of the most famous clan in Seoul. You don't even know how many people would like to have fun with you just to see your father on his knees,” he looked at him straight in the eyes.

 

Taehyun felt shivers running up his spine. He didn't like that lecture.

 

Minho couldn't stop himself. “The only reason you're standing here right now, _breathing_ , it's because of all the guards your father has hired for you. They protected your bitchy ass all this time, allowing you to feel safe wherever you went. But of course you're too naïve to realize the reality of your situation. You're a target, _mister Nam Taehyun,_ ” he spitted his name like it was venom. “And there's nothing funny about this.”

 

Taehyun felt naked. Minho made him feel like a little child who needed to be scolded for his naughty behavior. It was embarrassing, and it hurt. He clenched his fists, trying to look like it didn't affect him in any way. Trying to look like he was the dominant one there.

 

“I'll tell my father about this,” he said through gritted teeth. “The way you called me and the way you talked to me. This is unacceptable, and you'll get fired right away,” he showed a shaking smirk, triumphantly.

 

Minho didn't blink. He returned the smirk and went to the door. “The only flaw in your plan is thinking that I care in any way,” he showed his back to the kid and slammed the door behind him.

 

 

 

* *

 

 

 

 

Taehyun realized just how much Minho was pissed only the next day, which was the infamous Saturday of the party. Two men in suits had come knocking on his door to escort him down, and Taehyun was informed Minho had convinced his father that he would need more security for the event. Hence how Taehyun found himself riding the car with four guards the size of bears he had never seen before, while Minho drove another car.

 

The party was in one of the most fashionable locals in Seoul. Seunghoon was the only son of a famous designer and his family was in very good terms with Taehyun's one. They attended the same private schools and practically grew up together. Seunghoon was following his parents' steps and already had a name in the fashion field. His birthday party was one of the most fashionable events of the year in Seoul and Taehyun wouldn't have missed it for the world.

 

Minho stopped his car near the entrance and got off. He adjusted the black jacket of his tuxedo and fixed his tie before reaching the second car. He opened the door of the back seat for Taehyun.

 

The young heir stepped out of the car with a fierce look overflowing from his whole appearance. It was almost completely dark, but he wore black Chanel sunglasses. His slender body was dressed in a purple turtleneck and black cotton pants. At his feet a pair of Gucci's moccasins. Under his arm was a Givenchy bag. Minho thought that what Taehyun was wearing that night probably cost more than the whole place, but he couldn't deny the young man was also incredibly attractive. Maybe it was his expensive – and damn, _so good_ – perfume or his cold attitude as he walked on the red carpet and up the stairs to the main entrance, but Minho found him extremely charming. It was the first time he could actually see him as a young man and not as a kid he had to protect.

 

However, he gave directions to the other guards and was soon after his young employer, entering that fancy place and breaking at least a couple of paparazzi's cameras as he did so. Just to be sure.

 

The party was wild, hundreds of people grinding against each other on the dance floor and alcohol overflowing everywhere. Minho had a hard time keeping an eye on Taehyun while he greeted all his acquaintances – and they were a lot. He recognized this Seunghoon guy right away: tall, handsome, expensive and fancy clothes, richness exploding from his every pore. Taehyun's lips stretched into a big smile as soon as he saw him. They hugged in the most affectionate way and Minho looked away.

 

“Every year you get wilder!” Taehyun was shouting to overcome the loud music.

 

Seunghoon grinned. “Don't lie, I know you like it!”

 

Taehyun was smiling from ear to ear. “Never said I didn't! I really want to have fun tonight, though I'm half-caged even here!” He rolled his eyes and nodded towards the bodyguard over his shoulder.

 

Seunghoon eyed the man and smiled. “You never had problems getting rid of them in the past!” He said in Taehyun's ear.

 

“Yeah but this one's just...” He sighed and waved his hand as to say he was burdensome. Seunghoon nodded and patted his back. “Well then, try to have fun anyway! And don't overdo yourself like you always do,” he grinned, knowing better that was what Taehyun was going to do anyway.

 

Next stop was of course the bar counter – the night couldn't start without a good drink. Minho followed the barman's every moment to make sure he wasn't going to put something in Taehyun's drink. The young heir patted his arm. “Relax, he's not a drug dealer,” he laughed. “And anyway, I usually have to pay for some trip, they don't give it for free you know,” he winked seductively, but Minho wasn't smiling at all. He needed to be extra-careful with that kid. “You want something? It's on me,” Taehyun said, his smile growing wider. Minho shook his head and turned away.

 

He looked around in the chaos, wondering how many people in there could potentially be a threat to the young heir. How many of them would sell Taehyun for a dozen won. Not only other clans' members, but also paparazzi or normal people, even his friends. He wondered, lastly, if Taehyun was aware of it.

 

It took just fifteen minutes for Taehyun to be slightly drunk. He had three drinks in a row and was 'ready to party' as he had said before throwing himself in the middle of the dance floor.

 

Minho couldn't join him – dancing was totally out of his league – so he stayed at the bar and kept an eye on the situation. In the end, it was still a party and as much as Minho wanted to respect the boss's wish and do his job properly, he also thought the kid deserved to have some fun with his friends. His life was tough and even though he was a sassy, spoiled brat, he was still young.

 

Minho wasn't much older, but he had been through a lot more than Taehyun would probably ever experience in his whole life, so he had another view of the world and another way of living his life. Without drugs, for example. And surely without dancing.

 

When he looked back at the dance floor again, Taehyun had disappeared. Minho looked around, cursing himself for losing sight of his purpose. He scanned the place, but there were just too many people. He spotted Seunghoon talking with some guys, but Taehyun wasn't one of them.

 

“This kid...” he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He went back to the bar, resolving that if Taehyun was still inside the place it was better to wait for him in a specific spot while keeping an eye on the situation.

 

“I think I'll need that drink now,” he said to the bartender. Then he remembered he had to drive. “Never mind, just a glass of water will be fine,” the expression on the man's face told him it was the weirdest order he had received that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Half an hour later, Taehyun showed up hand in hand with a guy Minho had never seen before. He had a drunk smile on his face and his eyes were shiny and unfocused, as if he had been drugged. Minho stiffened and looked at the man: he was way older than Taehyun and he was well-built. His face was nothing special, but he had a charming grin. Taehyun's hair was messy and his clothes were in a jumble as well. His lips were red and swollen.

 

Minho noticed all these details at once and his jaw clenched.

 

“Escort us out of this place,” Taehyun ordered, barely standing on his feet as the man hugged him from behind, making him squeal. “I think we'll need a hotel,” he winked seductively at Minho, whose face was growing colder by the second.

 

“I'll take the car,” he just said, grabbing Taehyun by his arm so that he could whisper into his ear. “Are you sure of what you're doing? You don't know this man.”

 

Taehyun looked at him in utter shock and confusion, almost offended by his words. “What do you mean? Jae is the best man in the world!” He was totally drunk and maybe more than that.

 

Minho rolled his eyes and left Taehyun with his 'Jae' or whatever his name was. He found them waiting for him outside the local when he returned with the usual black van, _Jae_ blocking Taehyun against a wall while he kissed him – or trying to reach his stomach with his tongue, Minho wasn't sure which one.

 

They got in the car and Taehyun gave him directions to the love motel district. Minho had never been there, but everyone knew where it was and so the bodyguard knew exactly where they were going from the very first word Taehyun said. He clenched his hands around the steering wheel and stayed silent while the two men made out loudly in the backseat of the car.

 

The ride seemed endless, but at last the first neon signs started to line up ahead and Mino knew he had reached the destination. Once there, Taehyun picked a motel with a fancy name and bought the most expensive room, telling Minho to stay outside and be on the look-out for any intruder.

 

...Which Minho knew was just an excuse to get rid of him.

 

He heard the door locking from the inside and Taehyun's laugh as that Jae – really, what kind of a nickname was that anyway? – was doing who knew what.

 

Minho sighed and walked along the empty corridor, back and forth, trying to get rid of that ominous feeling. There was something wrong about that guy – he didn't like him and although his job was exactly that of disliking anyone who tried to approach Nam Taehyun, this time it was even worse. Minho could feel something wasn't right and he had tried to tell his employer, but the kid was just too out of his mind.

 

Minho tried to tell himself that this was something Taehyun usually did and it should not bother him in any way. Taehyun was free to do whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted, how many times he wanted, and Minho should not care. His job was to protect him, his personal life was none of his business.

 

So, he tried to ignore the hole in his stomach and told himself the only thing bothering him was the weird guy whose name he didn't even know. There was something extremely suspicious about him and Minho started wondering if he should have stopped Taehyun and got ridden of the guy right away.

 

That was when he heard a dull sound coming from inside the room. As if to clear his doubts, he heard Taehyun's voice. It was agitated and high-pitched – it sounded like there was a fight going on in there.

 

Minho knew there was more than explanation to those sounds in the kind of situation he was in, but he decided to trust his guts. He could feel the blood boiling in his veins and slammed one hand on the door repeatedly.

 

“Taehyun!”

 

“No! Don't!” It was Taehyun's voice and he was pleading now.

 

It was the only confirmation Minho needed. He took a run-up to the door and managed to break it open. The scene he witnessed left him speechless.

 

Taehyun was lying on the bed half naked, his pants were on the floor as the other man was trying to strip him off his pullover as well. He was on top of him, a big grin on his lips as he took pictures of Taehyun with his mobile phone.

 

_Paparazzi._

 

Minho was never wrong.

 

“STOP IT!” Taehyun was whimpering, blocked under the muscular man. He was shaking and his eyes were filled with tears. When he spotted Minho, the relief in his eyes was so evident that the man felt a bigger wave of rage washing over him.

 

In a matter of seconds, he pulled the man off Taehyun and pushed him on the floor. He stepped on his wrist, forcing the guy to release his hold on the phone. Minho picked it up and punched the man with his free hand. Taehyun jolted on the bed.

 

“You better get the fuck out of here before I give you the rest,” he growled in his face, holding the collar of his shirt so tightly the man could barely breathe. “I guess you know where I come from. Try saying a single word to anyone...” his eyes were dark, his expression deadly serious. “I will find you.” He spat every single word in the man's face, before letting him go.

 

The guy got up holding his aching wrist and ran out of the room in a rush.

 

Minho was far from being calm. He looked at the phone in his hand and hastily threw it against the wall, breaking it in a million pieces.

 

Taehyun slowly got up from the bed and got a hold of his pants. He was still shaking, but he cracked a smile, trying to look unaffected.

 

“Look at my well-paid bodyguard acting all tough... Who knew you were hiding this side of yourself, I almost didn't recognize you.” His laugh sounded weak and fake.

 

Minho turned around and he wasn't the least amused. Taehyun's pullover was falling on his shoulder, completely ruined. Minho glanced at him for a moment, then he removed his jacket with a fluid movement and placed it on Taehyun's shoulders – it reached his thighs and Taehyun hugged himself in it.

 

“Put your clothes on, I'm taking you home,” Minho just said.

 

Taehyun laughed again and the more he did so, the more it sounded forced. “Why so soon? I want to pay you back first. For saving me,” he slowly removed Minho's jacket from his body, showing more bare skin. “The way you took care of that man... it was so hot,” he licked his lips and caressed Minho's arm. He didn't even know while he was reacting like that. Was it the shock? Or did he just want to hide his embarrassment and the fact that he was shaking so badly? He didn't want the bodyguard to see him so frail.

 

Minho backed away and put his jacket back on the young heir's shoulders.

 

“Fucking stop it, Taehyun!” He was exhausted and he didn't care anymore. “I told you about the risks. I told you it wasn't a good idea. You didn't listen, you _never_ listen. That man could have raped you. He wanted to ruin your life. And you're here trying to provoke me? You think this is a joke or something? Do you find it funny? Because I don't.” He ran a hand through his hair before looking back at Taehyun. “Just put on your clothes, I said I'm taking you home,” he turned around and made his way to the door.

 

A shoe hit his back immediately after. He turned around with wide eyes and found Taehyun looking at him with big, teary eyes and shaking lips.

 

“Why don't you just give up on me then?!” He looked upset, exhausted and most of all, he looked fragile. That was a side of the boy Minho had not seen yet. He watched as Taehyun wrapped his arms around his own body and looked away, angry and embarrassed. “This is what everyone does in the end. I'm a burden, can't you see it? I'm a burden to my father and my whole family. I'm not made to be a leader, no matter how hard I try. I just want to live my life the way I want to, but my father won't let me. I'm a constant disappointment to him.” He shook his head.

 

“I lived my whole life with strangers surrounding me and telling me to trust them because they would protect me. How many of them are here now? No one. Yes, I hate being guarded, because no matter how faithful people claim to be, they always leave at the first challenge. And I'm probably the biggest challenge in everyone's life,” he cracked a sad smile, avoiding Mino's gaze.

 

“Not to mention how weak I look with all these giants surrounding me all the time. Sometimes I think my father's goal is to make me look the weakest possible so he'll have the excuse to choose someone else as his heir when the right time comes,” he bit his lower lip, the smile still in place, though it got more and more crooked. “You think you've been hired to protect me,” he raised his gaze to Mino, “but actually, you've been hired to keep me caged, as my father wishes. And you'll leave too, I know. Everyone leaves. So just give up on me like everyone else does. I promise I won't get upset.”

 

Minho felt uncomfortable standing there in front of his half-naked employer who was revealing his deepest thoughts to him without filters. He felt like Taehyun was opening his heart to him and he didn't know how to handle what the young man was giving him. Taehyun looked indeed fragile, but also somehow fierce in the way he expressed his struggles in all honesty for the first time. Minho was confused.

 

“Taehyun...” he really just wanted to take him home now. It was the only thing he knew how to do and he knew it was the right thing to do, so he just wanted to go through with it. He needed to be sure Taehyun was safe again.

 

Taehyun's lips stretched in the shadow of a grin. “Take me home,” he said, slowly standing up from the bed. He quickly put his pants on and took the few things he had with him. “Then go home as well.”

 

Minho, who was keeping the door open for him, froze on the spot. “What?”

 

Taehyun showed his usual malicious smile, although it was such an obvious facade that Minho himself could tell he was not happy at all.

 

“You're fired, mister Song. Thanks for all you've done up until now, your services are no longer needed.”

 

He stepped out of the room and that was the last time Minho spoke to Nam Taehyun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Part 2

 

 

It took exactly one night for Nam Taehyun to regret every single word he had said the previous night. Well, maybe not every single word, as he was still kind of happy and relieved he had been able to tell someone how he really felt about his situation, but he was surely regretting his last words.

 

Minho was the stubborn type and he wasn't going to give up on the job just because Taehyun told him to. He didn't even listen to Taehyun most of the time, he just listened to his father – and this time, it could be a good thing because Taehyun didn't really want him to leave.

 

“Gosh...” he sighed, running both hands on his tired face. He laid in his king-size bed, a dim ray of light coming from the heavy curtains. He had to get up, but he didn't feel like facing the world that day. Or any day, really.

 

Still, he knew he needed to apologize to Minho for what he had said.

 

...maybe the word 'apologize' was too much. He needed to make sure Minho knew he didn't actually want him to leave. Just that.

 

Taehyun got up, took a quick shower, dressed himself nicely – bunny pajamas were out of question – and went knocking on the bodyguard's door.

 

No answer.

 

Taehyun sighed and knocked again. He knew Minho was mad at him.

 

“ _Mister_ Song...” he bumped his forehead on the wooden door and knocked without pause like the annoying kid he was. “Mister Song, open the door. I need to talk to you.”

 

Still no answer from the man.

 

Taehyun furrowed his eyebrows, his patience slowly running out. He wrapped his hand around the doorknob and paused for a moment. It was his house after all, right?

 

He opened the door.

 

“Minho...” he said, looking at the dark room. Too dark and silent to be the place where someone should supposedly be living.

 

Taehyun swallowed a lump and walked to the window, opening the curtains while he tried to keep his emotions on a leash. He turned around, the room now fully lit by the morning sun.

 

It was completely empty.

 

The bed was untouched and there was no personal stuff around the room. The wardrobe was open – the only sign someone was indeed living there some time before.

 

Taehyun had his heartbeat echoing in his ears. No, it couldn't be real.

 

He walked out of the room and down the stairs in a state of denial. “Father!” his steps echoed through the wide hall and along the long corridor to the main studio. He rushed into the room without thinking twice, “Father!”

 

Three guys Taehyun recognized as his father's most trusted men were in a reunion with him, but they all turned around to look at him when he made his entrance. He had interrupted something important, apparently.

 

His father was bewildered. “Did you forget how to knock? Get out of here, I don't have time for your complaints now.”

 

Taehyun ignored him and stepped inside. “Where is Song Minho?”

 

The old man looked like he was about to strangle him. “Nam Taehyun, you're crossing a line here. You can't-”

 

“Where _is_ Song Minho, father? What did you do?” Taehyun insisted. He didn't care about the consequences. He felt too guilty and he couldn't let Minho go before he could at least apologize.

 

The man sighed and told his men to wait outside. When the door closed, he looked at his son with furrowed eyebrows. He wasn't amused. At all.

 

“I don't know what's wrong with you, you've never been this shameless, not to this point,” he stood up to go pour himself a glass of water, giving his back to the boy.

 

“I apologize,” Taehyun quickly said, before adding, “Father, did you send Song Minho to do some job for the family?” He knew Minho was skilled and he hoped his father had just sent him away for a while, just the time to accomplish whatever his father had ordered him to do. He really hoped that was the case.

 

His father turned around and looked at him. “Song Minho has quit his job,” he said, carefully checking Taehyun's reaction. “He came to me this morning and asked for a task that could better fit his abilities. I already knew he was too skilled for this job, that's why I was satisfied to have him as your personal security. But I honestly don't mind giving him other tasks. He's one of our best men.”

 

_I know_ , Taehyun thought. Minho deserved way better than a whiny child to babysit. No wonder he had taken the first chance to leave, and Taehyun couldn't complain, because he had personally pushed the man down that way.

 

“At some point, you would have fired him anyway, wouldn't you?” His father was being sarcastic, but there was no smile on his face. “But this is the first time one of your bodyguards gives up so soon. Usually, money is enough to make them stay and deal with you. But not this time. You're getting worse, Taehyun.”

 

Taehyun looked at his feet, not knowing what was making him more hurt: Minho's leaving or his father's words. But he could guess.

 

He quickly wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall. The last thing he needed was for his father to see him crying. It was weird, because his relationship with Minho wasn't that deep. They had been together for less than a week, and yet he was getting all emotional over his leaving. Maybe things were just adding up and Taehyun couldn't hold it in anymore.

 

“You're right, father,” he murmured, his voice cracking a little and becoming barely audible on the last syllable.

 

He left the room before he could see the surprised expression on his father's face.

 

 

 

 

* *

 

 

 

“This is Kim Jaebum and he will take care of your personal security from now on.”

 

Taehyun nodded slowly, not even eyeing the man in front of him. Another bodyguard, that was all he needed to know. It was enough. He knew this would happen anyway.

 

“Guess you know who I am,” he just told the guard, turning on his heels and leaving the room without adding anything else.

 

His father shook his head. “I expect you to keep an eye on him twenty-four seven.”

 

Jaebum nodded and followed the young heir out of the room.

 

Taehyun was walking up the stairs to his room, thinking about nothing except putting a foot ahead of another.

 

“Sir”

 

He wished he had plans for the night, at least he could distract himself. But he had none, and the thought of spending another lonely night at the villa was making him feel sick.

 

“Sir!”

 

Taehyun was about to turn the doorknob when he finally heard the voice calling from behind. The annoying new bodyguard. He rolled his eyes and turned around. “What?”

 

Kim Jaebum made him step back from the door and Taehyun looked at him like he was insane. “This is my room, what are you doing?”

 

The guard entered the dark room and turned on the lights, checking every corner carefully before looking at the young heir. “I needed to check it was safe,” he explained.

 

Taehyun was bewildered. Was that guy serious? He was even worse than Song Minho.

 

“Never do anything like that again,” he walked into the room with angry steps. “What the hell, this is my room, of course it's safe! Just get out of here and leave me alone.”

 

“But sir, your father...”

 

“I don't care what he said, you're my bodyguard, not my father's!” He yelled, remembering a moment later how those words were exactly the same he had said to Minho the first time they met. He shook the thought out of his head. “Don't enter my room for any reason unless you hear me scream for help, okay?” Kim Jaebum nodded. Taehyun sighed and locked himself in his room.

 

With someone like that by his side, it was painfully easy to already miss his previous bodyguard.

 

 

 

 

* *

 

 

 

 

 

Taehyun never heard of Song Minho again.

 

A month passed, and then another, and his father never mentioned the man again, even if Taehyun knew he was probably still working for the family.

 

The first few days after the accident, Taehyun tried calling Minho another couple of times, without getting an answer. He didn't know why he kept calling in the first place. He told himself he just wanted to say something, to insult him for being so dumb and take his words so seriously, but he was afraid he actually just wanted to hear his voice and apologize. So, every time Minho didn't pick up, he felt both desperate and relieved, because he really didn't know what to tell the older man. But he kept calling.

 

Then, one day, Minho's number was not in service anymore. And that was the end of their brief boss-bodyguard relationship.

 

Taehyun wasn't the kind of person to chase after someone for too long, and he believed he had already wasted enough time on Song Minho. It wasn't even that important in the end – it wasn't like his relationship with Minho was anything special. The only remarkable thing about the man were his incredible skills and Taehyun couldn't deny it. But apart from that, he had just been his bodyguard. For a week. End of the story.

 

That night, Taehyun's bag was ready on his king-size bed. He needed to get some fresh air, and by 'fresh' Taehyun of course meant he was about to run from home without telling anyone. It was something he did every now and then and no bodyguard had managed to prevent his breaks.

 

Maybe Minho could have done that, he realized. But Minho wasn't there. He now had that over-protective Kim-guy, who was always sleeping a bit too soundly in the next room – Taehyun knew, because he had tried calling him at night to pull his usual prank on him, only to realize the guy would not wake up under a bombing. Unprofessional for sure, but Taehyun used it to his own advantage so he had never mentioned it to his father.

 

He shook his head with an amused smile, taking his bag and a few other things with him before opening his window and climbing down the tree in his garden. He was used to do it since he was a child, it was like a game for him.

 

His plan was to visit Jinwoo or Seunghoon and stay there for the night. Nothing was better than a night with friends to lift his mood. He had done the same thing tons of times since middle school and his father never found out about it. It was better if it stayed that way.

 

He knew all the shortcuts to reach his friends' places avoiding the main streets, where someone from the clan could recognize him. The shortcuts were dark and narrow streets but he was not a scaredy-cat. And he had a revolver Smith-Wesson 442 with him, even though he had never shot anything before. He stole it from his father's collection just to annoy him, but that was many years before.

 

He hummed a tune that was stuck in his head from that afternoon, thinking about all the things he had to say to Jinwoo – it had been a while since their last sleepover and he missed it. They still met every day at college, but they didn't have the same classes and it was hard to meet after class when he had an annoying bodyguard waiting for him at the entrance.

 

The alley he was walking in was particularly dark, but not so narrow. A car suddenly appeared from around the corner, probably coming from the main street. It proceeded slowly and it reached Taehyun's side within a bunch of seconds. There were five men in the car, laughing and smoking, loud music coming from the stereo. The driver noticed the thin figure of the kid and the car suddenly slowed down.

 

“Hey, kid.”

 

Taehyun stopped humming and turned around, noticing the five men in the car, that had now stopped in the middle of the street. They all got off the vehicle, some of them throwing cigarettes and bottles of whiskey.

 

They didn't have reassuring faces and Taehyun wondered what they wanted from him.

 

“Hey, it's really him,” said the driver to the other men. He was laughing but it sounded disturbing. “Nam Taehyun.”

 

Taehyun froze on the spot. _Shit._

 

“From Nam Junsu clan. How is the old man doing? I haven't seen anyone from your clan since one of your men left me this nice souvenir,” he showed a long white scar he had on his forearm. Taehyun shivered at the sight.

 

He didn't know he could be recognized so easily, but then again his face was pretty famous. He regretted going out alone and most of all he regretted all those times he had laughed in his father's face saying he didn't need any bodyguard. He totally got it now.

 

“Are you all alone?” the man made a show of looking around searching for Taehyun's guards or other people, when he knew perfectly the young heir was alone. “Your daddy is going to be really worried.”

 

Taehyun swallowed hard. He needed to say something or it was going to end really bad for him. “W-why should he be worried?” He gained a bit of strength with each word. “He knows I'm here, I just told him I was coming home. My bodyguard is probably waiting for me at the end of this street, I just called him,” he lied, trying not to show how hard his hands were shaking around the strap of his shoulder bag.

 

The whole group started laughing. Taehyun's heart dropped in his stomach. Definitely not a good sign.

 

“Do you really expect us to fall for that?” He stepped closer. “I bet your father doesn't even know you ran away. Actually, I bet no one from your clan knows you're here,” he looked at Taehyun's shocked expression and grinned. “You're wondering how do I know you ran away? We know you pretty well, Nam Taehyun. The rebelling son of Nam Junsu who doesn't want to take over the clan. The _black sheep_ of the family. Ahh!” He took a deep breath while smiling, and to Taehyun he looked like a wild animal about to enjoy his prey. “You're so lucky we found you before someone could hurt you, don't you think?”

 

The other men behind him were approaching Taehyun as well, and they all had a disturbing grin on their lips. The young heir stepped back, but found himself trapped against the wall. He was shaking so much he couldn't even bring himself to reach for the gun in his bag.

 

They were on him before he could even utter a word. Two of them took him by his arms and the other two by his legs, even if one of them was probably enough to block him. They lifted him up and carried him to their car.

 

“NO! Leave me! Don't!” Taehyun screamed and kicked around, but to no avail. They were four strong men against one skinny kid.

 

He panicked and held back the tears. He preferred to die than to let those motherfuckers see him cry. He wasn't even going to beg for mercy. He was going to die anyway, the least he could do was to die with honor. Maybe his father would be proud of him, once in a lifetime. Maybe Minho would be at his funeral and would regret leaving him alone.

 

They roughly pushed him in the backseat of the car. His clothes were a mess and he had moved so much they had almost stripped him of his jeans. He kept kicking and screaming even in the car. “Shut the fuck up!” One of them commanded, looking like he was about to punch him. Taehyun raised his arms as a shield and waited for the blow.

 

A cry of pain echoed through the alley, but it wasn't Taehyun's voice.

 

Taehyun lowered his arms and opened his eyes again, finding one of his assailants on the ground. He raised his gaze and found himself looking into a pair of brown eyes he knew very well.

 

Minho had not changed one bit, his expression still as serious as ever. Taehyun almost didn't recognize him in casual clothes. The man took him by his arm and dragged him out of the car.

 

“Run,” he whispered in Taehyun's ear, before pushing him away. He then turned around to face the other four men. Two of them were slowly getting up – Minho must have knocked them out while Taehyun was fighting with the third one in the car.

 

He felt incredibly relieved, but it didn't last long. Minho was alone and they were five big men.

 

“Minho...” his name sounded funny rolling off of his tongue after such a long time. “I'm- I'm not going to leave you here.”

 

Minho turned to look at him and Taehyun saw the look on his face. It was a mix between determination and desperation. He probably knew the fight could be a lethal one for him.

 

“Run!” He repeated, louder. “Go home, Taehyun! _Now_!”

 

Taehyun knew that wasn't a question but an order. And for once in his life, he did exactly as he was told. He put a foot ahead of another and before he knew it, he was running as fast as he could. The will to look back was strong, he wanted to check if Minho was alright.

 

“Don't look back Taehyun, just run!” Came Minho's voice, as if he was reading Taehyun's mind. He seemed already so far away, the way he had said Taehyun's name made it sound like not a day had passed since they parted.

 

Taehyun kept running without looking back. He had just turned around the corner when he heard the first gunshot.

 

 

 

* *

 

 

 

Taehyun climbed up the tree back to his bedroom with a knot in his stomach. He jumped over the windowsill and literally abandoned himself on the soft carpet. He looked at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath and feeling nauseated and exhausted.

 

His body was starting to feel the consequences of such a big fright, and the long run did not help at all. He slowly got up and reached his personal bathroom with trembling legs. Once there, he threw up the whole content of his stomach in the toilet. He slumped on the ground, his back against the nearest wall, and curled up with his knees against his chest. He needed to rationalize the events of that night.

 

First of all, Minho was there. He didn't know how, he didn't know why, but he was there and he had saved him. Those men were going to kidnap him and torture him, he knew. That's how things went between clans. They would have asked for some ransom to his father and once they got their hands on the money, they would have killed him to send a message to his clan. Taehyun had heard that kind of stories tons of times, but he never thought he would end up in one of those.

 

Minho had saved his life, once again. Somehow, he was always there to save him from whatever situation. Even after Taehyun had sent him away. He didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve Minho's help.

 

And he had left him alone with those men.

 

He trembled and hugged his legs closer, feeling like wanting to throw up again. How was he supposed to sleep that night? He couldn't. He had to wait and hope Minho would call him to say he was fine.

 

And then, Taehyun would finally apologize. After all that time. He owed Minho at least an apology.

 

He slowly got up on his shaking legs and dragged himself to bed. He didn't even remove his clothes, he was too tired and emotionally drained to even lift one finger. He had to keep his mobile close in case Minho would call.

 

That's when he remembered he had left the bag in the alley. He quickly got up, ignoring his headache, and started fumbling frantically in his pockets, until he got his hand on the phone and let out a sigh of relief. He lay down again, his phone clutched in his hands, his eyes on the bright screen. He just needed a call, a message even.

 

Anything, just to know Minho was okay.

 

 

 

 

* *

 

 

 

 

It was still dark outside when Taehyun woke up from an unwanted sleep. He jerked up and looked around, almost not recognizing his own room, his mind blank. He didn't remember falling asleep or even wanting to fall asleep. His intention was to stay awake and wait for a call from-

 

He immediately looked for the phone among his messy bedsheets. His heart was racing as he unlocked the screen, hoping in a missed call or a message.

 

Nothing.

 

The clock told him it was 4am, which meant he had last seen Minho three hours before. His heart sunk in his throat. That was no good.

 

What if they had taken him? What if they were torturing him?

 

He shook the ominous thoughts out of his head. No. Not the Minho he knew. The Minho he knew was way more skilled than any other man his father ever had, in his opinion.

 

He ran both hands through his hair and curled up his body against the headboard, feeling more and more guilty by the second. That was entirely his fault. Every single thing. If only he wasn't such a problematic son, always rebelling against his father... If only he was the son that family needed... If only he wasn't Nam Taehyun.

 

A sudden rustling in the garden startled him. He got up and went to the window, opening it to check the surroundings.

 

Could it be that those men had found a way to avoid the guards? Taehyun was good at it, but it took him years to understand how to avoid the massive security his father kept outside the mansion. No, they would never dare to put a single foot inside the boss's mansion. Or would they?

 

Taehyun looked down, but no one was around. He sighed, thinking he was getting paranoid, and went back to bed.

 

“Taehyun”

 

A whisper in the night. The young heir turned around with wide eyes. Minho was standing right in front of his window, his long shadow stretching out on the carpet.

 

Taehyun thought he was dreaming. “Minho...?” Then, as if he suddenly remembered who he was: “I... I mean... Mister Song...?”

 

Minho dropped a bag on the floor and flashed a tired smile, walking towards the bed and sitting down on the border with a painful sigh. “Minho will be enough.”

 

Taehyun glanced briefly at the bag and recognized it as his own. It was a bit dirty and ruined, but still intact. He couldn't say the same for Minho though. As soon as he turned on his bedside light, he noticed the man had bruises all over his face, his clothes were ripped and a big red stain drenched part of his shirt–

 

“You've been shot...” Taehyun covered his mouth with one hand. As weird as it sounded, he had never seen a wounded man before.

 

Minho removed his jacket and checked his side. It was indeed a bad cut and was bleeding more than he had expected. Climbing up that tree certainly didn't help.

 

He started undoing the buttons of his shirt while Taehyun watched in a mix of confusion and horror.

 

“I hate to say this, but I think I'll need your help,” Minho admitted, the foolish smile always on his lips. “Do you know how to stitch a wound?”

 

He noticed all the blood had drained from Taehyun's face and quickly added: “Don't worry, they missed me. It's just a scratch.”

 

Taehyun was any less worried. “...wait here, I'll take some bandages,” he murmured, concerned, before leaving the room in silence.

 

He came back a few minutes later with a string, some bandages and a bottle of vodka. Minho eyed the items with curiosity.

 

“You look like an expert,” was his comment.

 

Taehyun grinned. “I watched The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo around a million times.”

 

Minho didn't get the reference, but he had the feeling it was better that way. He removed his shirt and offered his side to Taehyun. The boy proceeded to sterilize the string with the vodka and slipped it in the eye of the needle.

 

He sat down near the man and took a closer look at the wound. Luckily, the cut wasn't as big and deep as it had seemed, but it still kept bleeding.

 

“Clean it, first,” Minho suggested, seeing that Taehyun looked unsure on what to do. The boy glanced at him and Minho quickly added, “Please?” with a faint smile.

 

Taehyun shook his head. “No need to be polite,” he wiped the wound with the wet towel and proceeded to patch it up while keeping Minho's expression under control. The man barely hissed throughout the whole process and he didn't look the least worried, as if he trusted Taehyun completely. Taehyun didn't feel like he deserved that trust. He finished the process by wrapping a clean bandage around Minho's waist so as to protect the stitches.

 

“Thank you,” Minho whispered in the dim light, checking his side and trying to do some movements to get used to the bandage.

 

Taehyun stared at him in silence, the half-empty bottle of vodka in one hand. His heart felt heavy, he needed to get some words off his chest.

 

“Minho.”

 

The man looked up. Something in Taehyun's voice caught him off guard.

 

Taehyun bit his lower lip. “I'm sorry. I did and said things I didn't mean. I fired you without any reason, just because I thought I would beat you to the punch,” he sighed, looking frustrated at himself. “Actually, there's no excuse. What everyone says about me is true: I'm a spoiled brat, a douchebag, a brainless kid, and if it wasn't for you I would be dead by now so no, I don't have excuses, but I do have some apologies to do, and so I apologize,” he looked down, falling into absolute silence.

 

Minho could feel the sincerity in his words and once again, was surprised in finding a new side to Taehyun. They didn't have much time to know each other, and hating was easier than trying to get to know one another. Minho had some regrets as well.

 

“Taehyun...”

 

“Let me check the bruises too,” Taehyun cut him off, taking some cotton balls and gently soothing the bruises on Minho's face, but carefully avoiding looking him in the eye.

 

Minho blocked his wrist with one hand. “Taehyun,” he repeated, breathing the word on his cheek.

 

Taehyun shook his head. “I can't even look at you,” he admitted. “You wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me. I just don't feel like I have the right to even speak to you.”

 

“You didn't even ask me why I was there in the first place,” Minho replied, feeling Taehyun's eyes on him almost immediately.

 

The boy realized he had missed some important passage. “Oh...” he murmured. “You're right, what the hell were you doing there at that time?” He sounded angry now and it was just amusing for Minho. Taehyun was definitely still a kid.

 

“I shouldn't be talking about this, but...” he noticed the disappointment in Taehyun's eyes. “Truth is, I was working for the family. I had to keep an eye on the thugs from Kang Seungyoon's clan. His group is getting very strong and they're planning to take over part of our territory,” he shook his head. “I won't get into useless details. I was just following them to check on their movements – you can't imagine my surprise when I saw you in that alley,” he still looked bothered at the thought. “I had to do something.”

 

“No, you didn't,” Taehyun replied. “You had no reason to, it was none of your business,” his bitchy attitude was surfacing again, but Minho knew by now there was more behind that shield Taehyun had built around himself.

 

“That's not true, you–”

 

“Ah, right,” Taehyun realized. “I'm still the son of the boss. I guess you really had no choice, sorry about that.”

 

Minho raised an eyebrow. “Alright, first of all: I'm not a piece of shit,” he stated, sounding offended. Looking at Taehyun's confusion, he went on, “I would never leave someone in trouble when I can make a difference. I mean, I'm not a heartless asshole.”

 

Taehyun looked surprised for a moment, but then his lips stretched in a smirk. “We have Superman here.”

 

“Secondly,” Minho went on, ignoring his joke and sending a glare at the boy. “I was your bodyguard once,” his voice softened all of a sudden and Taehyun was completely taken aback. Minho smiled. “And I wouldn't be the best in the field if I were to leave my employer alone.”

 

His last words were still lingering in the air when Minho realized something extraordinary was happening. For the first time, Taehyun was left speechless. He didn't know why – it wasn't like he had said anything special. Still, the boy didn't seem to find a proper answer for that and instead, he quickly got up like he had been bitten.

 

“Why... why do you talk like you made it your life's mission to protect me?” Taehyun said, fists clenched and heat slowly rising up to his cheeks. He rolled his eyes and walked away before Minho could notice that detail. “So annoying,” he murmured, disappearing in the bathroom.

 

Minho grinned and took some more cotton balls. He definitely liked to unsettle the young heir, it could have easily become his favorite hobby in another place and time. And Taehyun was so easy to tease, it was just too amusing.

 

“He really is still a kid,” he mumbled to himself, unable to drop that foolish grin and taking care of the bruises on his own.

 

Taehyun washed his face with cold water, trying to make that annoying shade of red on his cheeks go away, without satisfying results. He looked at his dripping face in the mirror, noticing just then how hard he was smiling. He didn't even remember the last time he had smiled that wide and he was annoyed at his own self.

 

He went back to the bedroom, where Minho was hissing at himself while taking care of his bruises. Taehyun sat down beside him, snorting. “Here,” he took the cotton balls and picked up where he left off. “What the hell were you thinking when you thought you could climb up a tree with these wounds?”

 

Taehyun's scolding made Minho laugh despite the pain. “You think I don't know your ways of sneaking out of the mansion?” He grinned, showing his white teeth, and Taehyun felt both embarrassed and fascinated.

 

“You're a stalker, I should have you fired again,” his bitchy tone was back in its place.

 

“You should hire me again, first.”

 

“I might be thinking about it,” Taehyun admitted.

 

Minho shook his head. “Sorry, I became too expensive in the meantime.”

 

They look at each other for a couple of moments before bursting out laughing at the same time. Minho was the first one to stop with a painful moan. He had a bruised lip that hurt pretty bad.

 

“Sorry,” Taehyun pressed a wet cotton ball on his swollen lip, trying to soothe the pain.

 

“Jokes apart,” Minho said, blocking Taehyun's wrist again. “I know how your father would react if he found out you ran away. That's why my entrance was a bit poor,” he smiled. “Let's keep this a secret between us, alright?”

 

Taehyun's arms felt lifeless at his sides in front of the umpteenth demonstration of Minho's thoughtfulness. He was unable to understand the reason behind such consideration.

 

“Why are you doing this for me when I only brought troubles upon you?” He was sincerely concerned and confused. “Not a single one of my previous bodyguards would care so much about me. And after what I did to you, I can totally understand why.”

 

Minho shrugged. “I take my job very seriously, that's all.”

 

It wasn't true. There was something else, but Minho couldn't put it into words, so it was better that way. He didn't want to confuse the boy.

 

Taehyun bit his lower lip in consideration. “I shall really hire you again. I'll talk with my father about it.”

 

Minho stopped him immediately. “No,” he replied, taking Taehyun by surprise. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to say without hurting the young heir and his struggle could be read all over his face.

 

“Truthfully, I... like what I'm doing now,” he admitted. “I came to Seoul for this kind of job. This is what I wanted to do for the family, working on... the field,” he met Taehyun's eyes. “I'm not saying I didn't like my job as a bodyguard, but I want to develop my skills in some other fields, do different things and prove myself to the family. I think you, of all people, can get my feelings better than anyone else.”

 

Minho paused and indeed, Taehyun realized he knew exactly what the man was talking about. He had known since the beginning Minho was too skilled for that job, so it was no surprise to hear him say he wanted to try and so something else. He clearly had not been waiting for Taehyun to hire him again, maybe he wasn't interested since the beginning. Being a bodyguard was just his back-up plan.

 

Strangely enough, Taehyun didn't feel offended or hurt. He respected Minho's decision and thought he could just learn from him. Still, he didn't answer, and the room fell into silence.

 

When it got too awkward, Minho got up, holding his side. “I should go now.”

 

“You can spend the night, if you want,” Taehyun offered. He looked away, “I mean... I can sleep elsewhere. You're wounded.”

 

Minho smiled. “It's fine. I can go on my own and it's too risky to stay here.”

 

“My father never comes to this side of the mansion...”

 

“Still.” Minho shrugged, going to the window.

 

Taehyun suddenly felt very sad. “Are we... not going to meet anymore?”

 

Minho stopped on the windowsill and turned around. “I still work for your father.”

 

He was smiling softly and Taehyun felt as if he was being consoled. He didn't like the feeling.

 

“You know what I mean...”

 

“Do you want to see me again?” Minho smirked.

 

Taehyun crossed his arms. “Why would I? You're a pain in the ass.”

 

Minho laughed. “Just as I thought,” he shook his head and glanced at Taehyun once more. He had that soft look in his eyes once again. “Taehyun, it doesn't matter what everyone says. I know you will be a good leader and–”

 

“Ssh,” Taehyun waved a hand in front of his face. “Shut up. What is this? Seriously, I'm getting the chills,” but he couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks.

 

Minho laughed. “Sorry, I thought it would be cool as a goodbye speech.”

 

Taehyun felt his heart getting heavy at the last word, but he feigned confidence. “Goodbye speech? No way,” he pointed a finger at the man. “When we meet again, you won't be working for my father anymore, you'll be working for me. Remember that,” he warned.

 

There was a moment of awkward silence, just long enough to make Taehyun regret his boldness. They stared at each other in the dim light, and at last, Minho nodded.

 

“I'm counting on it.”

 

He jumped outside and was gone a moment later.

 

Taehyun didn't run to the window, as he was afraid he would try to convince Minho to stay if he only saw him walk away. He couldn't do this to him, and he couldn't do this to himself. He felt as if their relationship had just upgraded to a new level after that night, but he couldn't quite tell what exactly they were. Still, he had the feeling that their paths were going to meet again someday.

 

“This isn't a goodbye,” Taehyun murmured to himself. He truly believed in those words, and he suddenly realized that he wanted to change and become stronger. Not because his father expected him to do that, not because he had promised Minho he would become a leader, but just because he knew somehow it was what he needed to do.

 

He wasn't going to let anyone else become his shield anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 

 

 

The building was crowded. There was no other way to describe it. The atmosphere was tense, but not the kind of tense the men who worked there were used to. It was unusual, to everyone.

 

A tall man in his thirties walked out of the elevator on the top floor. It was probably the most crowded floor of them all. Dozens of men were lining up against the walls and they all looked way too nervous. He passed by them and went straight to the end of the corridor, stopping in front of a white door.

 

He fixed his black tie before knocking twice.

 

“Come in.”

 

The man opened the door to a wide studio, richly decorated with several paintings locked in golden frames. The rest of the furniture was way less eccentric, almost minimal. The contrast was astounding, but also extremely peculiar. Whoever worked in that room must have been filthy rich and utterly unique.

 

The man looked at the swivel armchair behind the long desk. “Sir–”

 

A hand emerged from behind the chair, its index finger up in the air as a sign for the man to stay silent.

 

“No, I've already organized the security for the event,” the man behind the desk said. “Of course I want you there, father. It's my birthday after all.”

 

The chair swirled around and the man in suit straightened his back to show a certain composure.

 

Taehyun glared at him with very little interest, tapping his desk with a pen. The parted hair that had been his signature hairstyle for a long time was gone, replaced by a more sober and certainly more elegant mane that gave him an ice-prince kind of look.

 

“I'll call you back later, alright?” He looked out of the big window behind his desk. From there, it felt like one could held the whole of Seoul in the palm of one hand.

 

“...How is mom? Are you enjoying the beauty of Brazil?” He smiled into the receiver. “Tell her I miss her too. And no need to mention it, it was a pleasure for me. I bet you don't even remember the last time you went on holiday,” he listened to the answer and laughed. “Right? Who could've guessed it five years ago...” he dropped the pen in the gold-plated pencil holder. “Sure. See you.”

 

When he finally hung up, the man on the door stepped forward. “Sir?”

 

Taehyun looked at the closed door behind him before shifting his gaze into his eyes. “What's with all the buzz outside?”

 

“They're here, sir,” the man said. “The candidates.”

 

“How many?”

 

“At least a hundred people.”

 

Taehyun sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index. “Hopefully there will be someone decent among them. The last one was a total disaster.”

 

“I already made a selection, we received more than three hundred application forms.”

 

This made Taehyun laugh. “I didn't know there were so many people eager to die, in Seoul.”

 

The subordinate didn't know how to reply. It was expected that many people would apply for a place as head of the security team, especially if the protege was no other than Nam Taehyun, the head of the Nam family clan. He was a legendary figure, not only because he was the youngest boss in the whole of South Korea, had taken over the clan in only five years and was an extremely skillful strategist – he was also extremely good-looking and didn't make a secret of his preference for men over women.

 

There were a lot of people who would kill for that job.

 

Taehyun read the struggle on his subordinate's face and decided to drop the topic. He was well aware of the kind of fame he had among the people who worked in his field. He didn't dislike it, but he found it annoying at times. He was tired of men falling at his feet and then doing an awful job at what they were paid for. He wasn't looking for a lover, he just needed better security.

 

Taehyun leaned back against his comfortable armchair and sighed. “Alright, let the first one in.”

 

The man bowed and walked out of the door as silently as he had arrived.

 

Taehyun already knew he was going to face a very stressful morning, so he turned his armchair around and looked out of the window once more while he waited for the first candidate. The view from his window always managed to calm him down, that was why he had carefully picked the location for his personal studio. So many things had happened in the last five years and every time things got over the edge there were just a few things that managed to calm him down. That view was one of them.

 

Just then, the door clicked and Taehyun sighed again.

 

“First mistake: you should have knocked and asked for permission. You can't be my personal guard if you just break into my room whenever you feel like it,” he didn't even turn around and waved one hand at his back. “You can leave. Have a nice day.”

 

“I'm glad you haven't changed one bit.”

 

A laugh he had not forgotten in five years. Taehyun turned around slowly as his world seemed to slow down as well. Everything sounded muffled to his ears, where the only thing that was echoing was the sound of his crazy heartbeat.

 

Minho stood on the door with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his lips. They stared at each other for a while, in complete silence. Taehyun was looking for any difference, any changes that would tell him it had really been five years since they had last seen each other. But Minho was the same tall, imposing, handsome man he remembered and the black suit he was wearing wasn't helping Taehyun in keeping the memories away.

 

“What... are you doing here?”

 

Minho shrugged. “I heard you need a personal bodyguard.”

 

Taehyun nodded slowly, almost absent-mindedly. He already knew, of course. There was only one reason why Minho would show up all of a sudden after five years. He didn't even know where he had been all that time. Always working for his father, he supposed, but it was so weird to think they had not seen each other not even once even if they were working for the same clan.

 

“Last time we talked you weren't interested in security anymore,” Taehyun remembered. Not an accusation, just a statement.

 

Minho could read the confusion on his face. “Five years is a long time. I did many things, I'm satisfied with the experiences I have on my shoulders,” he stared straight into Taehyun's eyes. “Is this enough for an answer?”

 

“No,” Taehyun replied honestly. “But I won't ask further. What makes you think I should pick you, though? There are a hundred men out of that door.” He grinned, but as he said the last words he realized something. “...How are you the first in line? You should have been here since...”

 

“...dawn, I think?” Minho faked a thinking pose. He looked down and smiled at Taehyun's shocked face. “I really want this job.”

 

They never got to know each other very well, but Taehyun really couldn't understand why someone like Minho would go that far for a job in a security team.

 

“I understand why people would kill for this kind of job, but... not you,” he admitted. “You're too good for this.”

 

“Does it mean I'm hired?” Minho replied. “Rumor has it that your last bodyguards were better at flirting than at doing their job. I think I already proved my worth and I'm positive I could make a better job at protecting you.”

 

He suddenly looked extremely stressed and Taehyun was starting to connect the dots.

 

“Are you jealous?” He locked his fingers under his chin and smiled. “As you said, five years is a long time. Many things happened. I had many men by my side.”

 

Minho raised an eyebrow. He walked slowly to the desk that separated him from the younger man and he leaned down until their faces were just a few inches apart.

 

Taehyun knew what was going to happen next and his heart was throbbing in his chest. He had waited so long for this. He closed his eyes and parted his lips shamelessly.

 

The next thing his senses registered was nothing like a kiss. It was a low voice in his ear.

 

“If what you're saying was true you wouldn't be craving a kiss this much,” Minho breathed against his cheek. It felt like a déjà vu. “You're trembling.”

 

Taehyun backed away as if he had been bitten by a snake. His cheeks had the faintest shade of red and Minho didn't feel like teasing him anymore.

 

“You really did not change at all,” he murmured, regaining his composure. He took some steps back from the desk. “I'm happy.”

 

“Shut up,” Taehyun mumbled with his hand on his face.

 

“I want to protect you,” Minho admitted all of a sudden. He had Taehyun's eyes on him almost immediately. “If you're asking me why I'm here, that's why. And when I hear that people who are supposed to take a bullet for you would potentially put you in danger, I can't stay still. I _need_ to make sure you're safe.”

 

It was anything like a confession, but Taehyun still felt the heat rising up to his face as if Minho had just confessed to him. He hated how vulnerable the man made him feel, but deep down he loved every single word coming out of his mouth.

 

“You're so full of yourself,” he just said. He didn't really know what else to say that wouldn't make him sound like a total loser. “For your information, I can fight for myself. The bodyguard is just a surplus.”

 

“Let me be your shield then,” Minho reasoned. “Every fighter needs one.”

 

He was smiling so brightly and Taehyun knew he had made his decision the very moment Minho had stepped into the room.

 

“Things have changed. I'm a boss now, I need stricter security,” he eyed Minho and tried to suppress a smirk. “You'll need to be with me twenty-four seven.”

 

Minho shrugged. “I guessed.”

 

“No vacations.”

 

“It's alright.”

 

“You'll have to sleep in the room next to mine, or even in my room at times.”

 

Taehyun was grinning again. Minho smirked in return.

 

“It won't be a problem.”

 

Taehyun nodded thoughtfully and took his mobile phone. He quickly dialed a number and brought the item to his ear. The answer came almost immediately from the other side.

 

“It's me. Send everyone home,” he stole quick glances at Minho. He smiled. “I found the one.”

 

When he hung up, he slipped the phone in his pocket and got up, walking to Minho and offering his hand for a shake.

 

“I promised that when we met again I would be your only boss,” he waited for Minho to shake his hand vigorously. “I kept my promise. Welcome back, mister Song Minho.”

 

Minho left Taehyun's hand and went for a more respectful bow. He looked so serious Taehyun would have almost believed his act if it wasn't for the sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

 

“My name is Song Minho and I will be in charge of your personal security from now on.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**End**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those stories that, no matter how hard I try, I can never give it the justice it deserves. Maybe it's because I'm working on so many things at once, but I don't want to find any excuses. I could have done better than this, but I'm still glad I managed to complete it and get over it. It had been bugging me for a year, almost as if it was calling me from the “Abandoned” folder in my laptop. I'm glad it's over! 
> 
> I hope I can write better and more beautiful things that will make your heart ache. Thank you for reading down to this point. See you soon with The Mighty Fall.


End file.
